El Rey Lobo y su Concubina
by Dalita-chan
Summary: Un Rey frío y atemorizante que debe mantener las apariencias para evitar una rebelión interna, decide buscar a una mujer que se convierta en su concubina para evitar la presión que egersen los ministros con el matrimonio. Una mujer que se da cuenta de que esa no es su verdadera personalidad y que poco a poco sin darse cuenta se va enamorando del Rey frío y amoroso, El Rey Lobo.
1. Chapter 1

Hola de nuevo y como lo prometido es deuda aquí les traigo una nueva historia de Okita y Sakura, que no será un One shot, será más larga, aún no tengo en claro cuántos capítulos tendrá, pero ya veré, sin más a leer y disfruten.

Gintama no me pertenece ni sus personajes sino al gran Gorila-sama y su estupenda imaginación.

''EL Rey Lobo y su Concubina''

Capítulo 1:

Edo, 1650, una tierra fértil y maravillosa, donde la paz prevalecía en cualquier parte ella, pero no siempre fue así, hubo un tiempo en el que la guerra y la muerte formaba parte de ella, siendo masacrados muchos de sus habitantes, hasta que su nuevo Rey Okita Sougo fue ascendido en el trono, que poco tiempo después de subir al trono, suprimió con éxito toda rebelión e impuso disciplina en el gobierno central, el cual para lograr que su país se sumergiera en paz tubo que quitar desde raíces todas las posibles amenazas e incluso más aquellas que vienen desde el interior, por lo que se convirtió en un Rey frío e inaccesible, quien logra forzar a la gente a la sumisión simplemente con su cruel mirada siendo conocido por todos como el Rey Lobo.

-mi señor ya he hecho come me pidió y encontré a alguien perfecto para el papel.

-muchas gracias Hijikata, quiero empezar cuanto antes con ello, ya siento la presión de los ministros con que contraiga matrimonio, y necesito salir de ello de alguna forma.

-si mi señor, ella llegará dentro de unas horas.

EN LAS CALLES DE EDO.

Las personas se apartaban con la sorpresa de ver a una joven ser perseguida por un grupo de bandidos a los cuales le había pedido un préstamo para poder pagar todas las medicinas para curar la enfermedad de su hermano, pero su trabajo no era suficiente para pagar las deudas, no sabía cómo poder salirse de esta, si no conseguía rápidamente ese dinero su familia completa se vería en problemas. Pudo evadir al grupo de bandidos y regresar a su casa, para encontrarse en la puerta a un señor mayor, el cual le parecía mucho más a un gorila.

-buenas, puedo ayudarlo en algo?—la joven se acercó con algo de recelo al hombre frente a su puerta, con miedo de que perteneciera a la banda de la perseguía para que pagara sus deudas.

-buenas señorita, hace unos minutos no pude evitar ver en el problema que está metida.—el cuerpo de la joven se paralizó, sabía lo de mis deudas.—y vengo a ofrecerle un trato.—se suavizó ante sus palabras.

-un trato?

-si, solo tiene que acercarse pasar por la concubina de un joven y se le dará xxx de dinero, creo que eso sería suficiente para pagar todas sus deudas.—los ojos de ella no pudieron evitar agrandarse al escuchar la enorme suma de dinero que le estaban ofreciendo.

-y cómo que hacerme pasar por su concubina?

-si, solo debe ser su concubina frente de las personas, no se preocupe, no debe comportarse como una en la intimidad.—pues ahora si que había llamado su atención, ósea que tendría tanto dinero solo para hacerse pasar por la concubina de alguien y solo cuando hayan otras personas, eso era prácticamente dinero regalado.

-y para quien es que trabajaré.

-cuando llegue al lugar lo sabrá, mientras prefiero mantener discreción.— la chica creía que aunque la suma de dinero era tan exuberante no podía evitar en pensar que era una locura, pero su mente voló hacia su hermano, el cual aún necesitaba dinero para su recuperación, y a los bandidos que no la dejaría tranquila hasta que no les pagara su dinero. Por lo que se dio cuenta de que solo tenía una solución.

-de acuerdo, acepto el trato, pero cuando se me dará el dinero? ¿Es posible que se me diera una parte ahora?

El hombre que estaba en frente de ella sacó una bolsa de monedas de oro y se las entregó, sus ojos brillaron antes la cantidad de dinero, con esto podría empezar pagando parte de la deuda y comprando algo de medicina. Entró rápido a su casa para recoger sus cosas y comenzar a cumplir con su parte del trato, y despedirse de su familia mientras les dejaba la suma de dinero, para salir y pararse delante del hombre. No volvió a pensar si estaba bien o mal, solo pasaba una sola cosa por su cabeza y era el de salvar a su familia.

-ya podemos irnos.—con ojos que reflejaban su gran decisión lo miró, no se retractaría, la vida de su familia estaba en sus manos.

Un carruaje se detuvo frente a ella, quedándose sorprendida por el lujo de este. El hombre gorila le señaló con la cabeza que subiera en el coche, no pudo evitar tragar al comenzar a sentirse nerviosa. Luego de un rato ya en el camino, todo el recorrido comenzó a cambiar, las casas eran de la clase superior, reconoció ese camino como el recorrido al palacio, pensó que debía de ser alguien muy importante y con mucho dinero esa persona que se le haría llamar como esposo.

El carruaje se detuvo y al bajar de él se quedó anonadada, estaba frente al palacio real, pensó que seguro se convertiría en la esposa de algún ministro o un jefe de la guardia real. Las puertas fueron abiertas y siguió desde muy cerca al hombre que la había llevado allí. Divisó a un grupo de mujeres que parecían ser las cortesanas del palacio deteniéndose frente a una que aparentaba ser la jefa de las cortesanas.

-Otae-san, ella es la joven de la cual le hablaron, prepare la mejor ropa para su presentación, y por favor mantenga toda la discreción posible.—El hombre que hasta ahora la había guiado se viró hacia ella.

-ve con ella, te darán una ropa más presentable y te llevarán frente a tu futuro esposo que ya está esperando.—no le dio tiempo a la joven para salir de su shok, y terminó por voltearse he irse por el mismo camino que vinieron.

-Hola, yo soy Otae y seré tu cortesana principal todo el tiempo que estés aquí, ahora vamos que debes cambiarte y él no puede hacerse esperar.

-quién es? Aún no me han dicho quién es.—pudo pronunciar en el momento al salir de su asombro.

-a su debido tiempo, no se me tiene permitido comunicar esa información, venga por aquí por favor.—sentía que no había caso al seguir preguntando, quién sería esa persona que parecía ser tan importante?.

Entró en una habitación que estaba repleta de vestidos de telas de muy alta calidad, hermosas joyas de adornos y muchos instrumentos para maquillar. El grupo de cortesanas, la comenzaron a vestir y a preparar, mientras ella no podía evitar pensar quien sería su esposo. Luego de un buen rato, terminaron de arreglarla, sintió que su cabeza pesaba mucho, pues los adornos que le fueron colocados eran de puro oro.

-''Dios, cual será mi valor en este momento?—pensó al ver todas la joyas que le fueron colocadas.

-sígame.—siguió a la cortesana Otae, para terminar frente a una inmensa puerta, que fue abierta en el momento en el que se detuvo frente a esta.

Caminó detrás de la cortesana para llegar frente al trono real.

Su cuerpo perdió todo su color, y el miedo le recorrió desde la espalda a por todo el cuerpo.

-mi Rey esta es la mujer que será su concubina.—habló el mayordomo principal del Rey, luego del inmenso silencio que se había formado en el momento de su entrada.

Se sintieron unos pasos descender por una escalera, el cuerpo de la joven vibró en cada pisada, hasta sentir como su rostro que se había mantenido agachado fue levantado por unas poderosas manos.

-hermosa, muy hermosa, cómo te llamas?—aún estaba muy sorprendida por lo que estaba sucediendo, su cuerpo estaba congelado y no sabía como reaccionar, ni siquiera podía responder.

-te estoy preguntando que cómo te llamas?—reaccionó con un pequeño salto a las poderosas palabras que le hablaron.

-Ka…Kagura, me llamo Kagura.—el miedo podía sentirse en su voz, impidiéndole pronunciar siquiera su nombre.

-Kagura, desde hoy serás mi única concubina, me imagino que ya se te fue comentada una parte de la situación, más tarde se te dirá todo.—sus ojos se abrieron y lo miró con miedo.

Ella no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando y lo que pasaba a su alrededor, no podía creer que sería la concubina nada más y nada menos que del rey que gobernaba su nación, el frío y temido Rey Lobo.

Continuará…

Y hasta aquí! Espero que les haya gustado aún quedan muchas cosas, espero hermosos comentarios que me digan que les gustó el fanfic, así me animo a continuarlo, si nos les gustó pues tendré que detenerlo, pero sin más, denle una pequeña oportunidad, besos y abrazos para todos! Hasta la próxima.


	2. Chapter 2

Holaaa, muchas gracias a

Eh aquí el segundo capítulo espero que les guste y no defraudarlos, perdonen la tardanza pero no sabía por qué fanfic empezar a actualizar, así que me decidí por este, además de que estoy muy ocupada con la escuela, sin más a leer!

POV KAGURA….

-''Deben de estar bromeando, nunca escuché sobre esto, los detalles serían dados después de que llegara, había sospechado algo, pero esto es absurdo''.—podía sentir como mi cuerpo temblaba debido a los escalofríos que me recorrían.

-no se necesitarán títulos, solo debe fingir ser una concubina, mientras ocultas el hecho de que te pagan por ello.—escuché como hablaba el mayordomo del Rey sin que su voz mostrara algún sentimiento.

-''el problema no es la dificultad, sino que es muy sospechoso''

-que no vas a estrechar manos conmigo.—el miedo me recorrió aún más al escuchar al Rey lobo hablar, pero que rayos decía este hombre.

-mi Rey, se supone que ella no esté mucho tiempo por aquí, así que necesitaremos buscar un remplazo de inmediato.

-que aburrido, justo cuando pensaba que me había encontrado con un lindo conejito.—es hermoso, sexy y poderoso debía de reconocerlo, pero es como un carnívoro, en ese momento realmente me sentí como un conejito temblando en frente de su presa.

Minutos después de tan intenso momento me dijeron que podía recorrer los pasillos del castillo, y yo accedí para tranquilizar mis nervios y mis pensamientos, me sentía cansada tanto físicamente como mentalmente.

-''Estaba tan asustada que no pude decir que no, es verdad que el trabajo es muy bien pagado pero…!Supongo que diré renuncio, a ese mayordomo sin sentimientos!''

Me dirigí por un pasillo pensando que podría encontrar al mayordomo del Rey, pero detrás de una puerta escuché una conversación y no pude evitar acercarme para saciar mi curiosidad.

-pero espera, con esta estrategia, ¿acaso no tengo menos tiempo libre?—esa era la voz del Rey? ¿A qué se estará refiriendo?

-por favor espere, no baje la guardia aunque esté en su habitación, y no salga!.—espera esa sonó como la voz del mayordomo, pero estaba algo preocupado, increíble.

-pero…

-por favor no le revele eso a ella.—con ese ella, se refería a mi?

Me sobresalté al momento en que la puerta se abrió en frente de mis narices.

-a ella tampoco cierto?—ese es el Rey?!, no puede ser!, pero…donde quedó su rostro de altanería y su voz de tirano, en frente de mi tenía a alguien completamente opuesto, tenía el rostro más tierno he infantil que he podido ver en mi vida, nunca pensé vérselo a alguien como él.

-he? Heeee…perdón Hijikata, la novia está aquí, parece que escuchó lo que hablábamos.—me sorprendí aún más por el cambio de su voz, en serio era la misma persona que vi hace unos minutos?

-qué? No te pedí que no salieras de la habitación?!.—pude ver como el rostro del mayordomo Hijikata se llenaba de cólera, es como si estuviera reprendiendo a un niño.

-''No puede ser posible, ahora el Rey se ve totalmente diferente a como lo vi antes''

-El país finalmente esta en paz, y es por eso que los oficiales están presionando a su majestad para que elija esposa.—me había llevado y sentado ante una gran mesa, parece que comenzarían a contarme el por qué de mi presencia y mi papel como la concubina del Rey, podía sentir el latir de mi corazón por todo mi cuerpo.—pero si su majestad tuviera concubinas, y se descubriera que el Rey lobo es esta clase de persona, todo se podría volver problemático.—no pude evitar dirigir mi mirada hacia el sonriente rostro del Rey, no podían estar hablando en serio.

-entonces el Rey Lobo frío e inexpresivo es…

-una imagen urgida para disuadir a los oficiales y otros países de que se aprovechen de él.—¡todo es un engaño!

-además cuando rechazo las propuestas de matrimonio es difícil contestar con una buena razón, no había otra manera, así que pensé que era mejor contratar a una novia temporal para arreglar el problema.—el rostro sonriente del Rey me hizo pensar que este hombre no tenía problemas en su vida, porque a quién se le ocurriría tal cosa, sentí como si un remolino oscuro me absorbiera, este hombre va tan a su aire. No podía ser!

-en cuanto a ese asunto, si alguna vez, aunque sea accidentalmente, se te escapa algo de tu boca, eliminaré a tu familia entera de la faz de la tierra.—quién fue el que dijo que este mayordomo no mostraba sentimiento, pues ahora parecía un monstro que aseguraba que haría exactamente lo dicho si decía algo que no debía, mamá, tengo miedooo.

-''ni hablar, ¿aniquilar a mi familia? Esto es una broma!, ya lo se todo, y si le digo que quiero renunciar cortaran mi lengua o posiblemente hagan algo más para evitar que hable''.

Rato después ya me encontraba en mis aposentos en una gran cama, pero no podía sentirme contenta al estar en tan bello lugar, puesto que nunca me había sentido tan cansada en mi vida, debía ser una broma, esto es una estafa, pero creo que gran parte fue mi culpa, me dejé atraer por el dinero.

-''solo tengo que actuar como su consorte en público no?, AaAa creo que no aguantaré mucho tiempo''

En eso siento como tocan y abren la puerta de mis aposentos para ver como una cortesana entraba y se inclinaba ante mi juntando sus manos bajo las grandes ropas.

-Mi dama, su majestad a llegado.—me congelé sorprendida sin poder moverme.

-''eh por qué está aquí?''

-sin importar el motivo o razón, un marido debe pasar tiempo al lado de su esposa ¿no?—este Rey debe ser bipolar porque ahora no se porque mi cuerpo tiembla y me sonrojo ante sus palabras y su rostro seductor, sin pedir permiso acarició mi rostro mientras no dejaba de mirarme.

-''pe..pero acaso se supone que el Rey Lobo es?''—escuché una pequeña risa salir de sus labios, mientras yo aún no salía de mi asombro.

-una cara tan agradable, retírense todos, están avergonzando a la consorte.—''no no no, no son ellas la que me están avergonzando, eres tu!', las cortesanas salieron de la habitación cerrando las puertas y dejándonos solos.

—ahora no seremos molestados por nadie, ya que les dije que no lo hicieran.—se formó un breve momento un silencio que no hizo que mi sonrojo disminuyera.—AHH mis hombros están tensos y agarrotados.—el Rey se sentó en uno de los muebles que decoraban la amplia habitación mientras un suspiro de cansancio salí de él, y su rostro volvía a la normalidad, otra vez era el Rey que parecía un niño, alguien totalmente diferente a aquel que todos conocían.

-ha, lo siento si te asusté, pero es que Hijikata me dijo que por el momento debería hacer esto, para mantener las apariencias.—''que increíble cambio de personalidad'' aún podía sentirme aturdida, este hombre provocaba a la misma vez tantos sentimientos en mi que me cansaban, nunca había conocido a alguien como él.

-así que tu no…?

-no aré nada, dormiré aquí por ahora, pero no me hagas caso Kagura.—''qué no le haga caso?, pero que cree este Rey, ¿Kagura? Desde cuando me llamaba por mi nombre, en serio cree que estaré tan tranquila si duerme conmigo en mis aposentos''.—no puedo?—y es ahí de nuevo su rostro de gatico suplicando, ''¿acaso tengo el derecho de negarme?''

-por favor adelante.—me di cuenta en ese momento de que este bipolar Rey podía manejarme a su antojo.

-que bueno.—y de nuevo su sonrisa, en vez que un lobo parece más un cachorro.

-pero realmente estoy feliz de que descubrieras que todo es un acto, sería agotador si tuviera que continuar pretendiendo ser otra persono todo este tiempo, incluso frente a ti.—se le veía cansado, realmente agotado, pareciera que no tenía descanso en ningún momento, o algún mínimo de tiempo para él.

-siempre tiene que actuar de esta manera? Todo el tiempo?—sentí mucha lástima por él. Nunca lo llegué a conocer en persona antes, pero por todo el país cada vez que mencionaba su nombre todos temblaban ante la mención del frío y temible Rey lobo, pero ahora me doy cuenta lo solo que se debe haber llegado a sentir.

-porque en este momento lo que el pueblo necesita es a un Rey que sea fuerte. ¿Sabías esto? Durante el reinado del Rey anterior, los oficiales poseían la autoridad y el Rey solo era un títere en sus manos, así que fue difícil recuperar el control, el gobierno central estaba hecho un lío, entonces cuando accedí al trono, me dijeron que actuara como un rey fuerte y escalofriante.—''así que es por eso que finge ser alguien totalmente opuesto a su verdadero ser?'' podía ver que su mirada se encontraba perdida en alguna clase de recuerdo, se le veía tan solo y a la vez tan triste.—lo siento, eso que dije suena bastante lamentable no?

-aunque mienta o actúe…es para proteger al país ¿no es así? Creo que eso es realmente admirable.—bajo la ilusión de un inexpresivo Rey lobo, yace un Rey dulce y sonriente.

-gracias Kagura.—no pude evitar sonrojarme ante la bella sonrisa que me mostro, quedé prendada de ese rostro.

-bien…aunque las razones son turbias accedí a tomar el trabajo, en resumen solo tendré que llevar a cabo mi labor como su concubina ¿no es así?, ¡muy bien su majestad, si hay algo que lo que necesite mi ayuda, por favor solo tiene que pedírmelo!, yo trabajaré duro por mi salario!—''mierda, accidentalmente dejé salir mis pensamientos'' pero realmente decía la verdad, no pude evitar apoyar a este Rey bipolar en todo lo que fuera posible, en ese momento sentí que quería estar con él en cada uno de sus logros para poder apoyarlo.

-sip, cuento contigo.—un suspiro y una sonrisa es lo que obtuve como respuesta, no pude evitar responderle de la misma manera.

La noche transcurrió de buena manera, nos dormimos sin darnos cuenta y al día siguiente fuimos recibidos fuera de mis aposentos por el mayordomo del Rey.

-necesito un gran entusiasmo de tu parte concubina, ¡por favor has tu trabajo con máximo esfuerzo!, claro mientras te paguemos.—y ahí estaba Hijikata, realmente no se que pensar de este hombre, pero si el Rey confiaba tanto en él debe ser por una buena causa.

Y fue así como mi vida como novia temporal empezó. Por el momento, éramos afectuosos frente a las damas de la corte, las cuales se veían muy contentas por nuestra relación, no paraban de chismear entre una y la otra lo que pudo haber pasado o pasa en mis aposentos cada vez que el Rey va a dormir, éramos afectuosos frente a los empleados, todos los días a cada cierta hora tenía entrenamiento de princesa, en donde Hijikata aprovechaba a decirme que no tenía ni una pisca de elegancia, maldito sea, se vivía burlando de mi.

Cuando apenas acababa uno de esos entrenamientos como princesa caminaba por el gran jardín del palacio, estaba encima de unos de los puentes que pasaban por encima del gran lago se podían apreciar los hermosos peces de colores que en este nadaban, me sorprendí al escuchar la voz alterada del Rey.

-déjate de estupideces.—se le escuchaba enfadado.

-pero su majestad solo un vistazo, el hombre frente al Rey se veía tembloroso y completamente domado por el miedo.

-es suficiente, vete!—realmente se veía enfadado, pero aún así, que destreza en la actuación. Incluso mirándolo desde la distancia la atmósfera a su alrededor daba miedo.

-Kagura!—tan concentrada estaba en mi misma que me sorprendí al escuchar la voz a ¿tierna? Del Rey llamarme en frente de sus subordinados, aún podía percibir su papel de Rey frío, pero se veía algo diferente más ¿amoroso? Cuando se dirigió a mi, me sorprendí tanto, que no pude evitar que mi corazón latiera ente él, provocando un leve sonrojo en mi rostro.

-si mi Rey!, siento interrumpirlo mientras estaba hablando.—miré hacia abajo, aún en una esquina del puente mientras el Rey estaba debajo.

-no importa.—me miró dulcemente, provocando que me sonrojara nuevamente.

Devuelta por los pasillos del palacio me detuve al escuchar como me llamaban.

-oh, ahí está mi dama, se ve enérgica hoy.—''mmm estoy segura de que ese es…'' notaba algo de altanería en su voz, causándome desprecio hacia él

-ministro.—''fue la persona que expresó su descontento de que el Rey tomara a una concubina, este hombre me desagrada y no se por qué''

-oh vaya, es una persona tan afortunada su alteza. Su majestad que hasta hace poco no tenía ni a una concubina, declaró que no quiere a otra concubina aparte de usted y declinó las demás propuestas de matrimonio.—este hombre no dejaba de mirarme fijamente, causándome grandes escalofríos.—y bien ¿te las apañaste para lograr lo que realmente querías, no vez que estás molestando al Rey?—''ha? Justo ahora miró mi cara y resopló a través de su nariz?! Que hombre tan desagradable''.

-Dios, haciendo caso omiso de los ministros y decidiendo por si mismo cual consorte tomar, al final él será el único que estará en problemas.—''así que no era que cualquiera pudiera ser su consorte no?''

-¿realmente se dirigió a su majestad pensando en si mismo no?, la razón por la cual me eligió a mi, es porque no tenía segundas intenciones.—''bueno la verdad fui contratada''.—creo que ya sabe por qué su majestad se alejó de gente como usted.

-que quiere decir con eso?—noté en su voz lo irritado que estaba al escucharme decirle lo que pensaba sin ningún tapujo.

Estuve al punto de responderle cuando sentí una cálida mano posarme en mi cabeza, para ver como su majestad se posaba a mi lado, como queriéndome proteger.

-que asuntos tiene con mi consorte, Ministro?—su voz se notaba tranquila y muy protectora, me hizo entrar en clama, luego de que el viejo este me alterara.

-parece que últimamente la está favoreciendo.—volvió a mirarme como si mirara a una plasta de mierda, restándome valor alguno.

-no tengo elección, para mi desde la punta de su cabello hasta los dedos de sus pies, la amo tanto que no puedo detenerme a mi mismo.—mi rostro completamente fue un poema, me sonrojé fuertemente ante sus palabras, por mucho que fuera nuestra relación una actuación, al escucharle decir algo como eso mi corazón no dejaba de latir como loco, acariciaba mi cabello y no dejaba de mirarme como si quisiera atravesar mi alma.—es mi novia después de todo, acaso este afecto no es normal.—regresó su mirada al Ministro mostrando superioridad.

-bu…bueno, entonces me retiraré antes de volverme una molestia.—pude ver en ese momento como el ministro se reducía a migajas mientras se alejaba dejándonos solos.

-gente como él quiere poner a sus propias hijas dentro del palacio.—El Rey Okita ''no se en que momento comencé a llamarlo así'' habló como si no fuera la primera vez que le ocurría.

Mientras miraba por donde había desaparecido el ministro escuché bajas carcajadas queriendo ser ocultadas, al dirigirme hacia el lugar desde donde provenían me sorprendí al ver que era el Rey.

-así es como piensa controlar al Rey desde las sombras, has tenido una grandiosa pelea con él Kagura, fue muy entretenido.—Su risa casa vez más le era difícil ocultarla.

-¿Lo está disfrutando demasiado, no es así?, es solo que no me gusta la gente agresiva como él, siempre están sonriendo por fuera pero…

-el palacio está lleno de gente así, por su propio beneficio pueden mentir y poner una sonrisa en sus rostros, pero una vez que no les sirves para nada se vuelven tus enemigos, ese tipo de relaciones es como una fugaz ilusión.—nuevamente aprecié el rostro triste del Rey, se veía desilusionado y no era para más, haber vivido toda tu vida sin saber en quien realmente confiar crea ese tipo de personalidad, para una persona tan gentil como él debe haber sido difícil vivir en un ambiente así.

-eess…temporal y me pagan por ello, y quizás no estoy en la posición de decir esto pero, esta novia es la aliada del Rey Lobo ¿sabes?—mi voz temblaba y casi no podía expresarlo que pensaba pero de todas formas quería hacerle llegar mis sentimientos.

-eso es muy alentador.—me sorprendí y sonrojé cuando unos fuertes brazos rodearon mi cuerpo atrayéndome hacia el suyo, su pecho se sentía amplio, caliente y protector, me sentí muy protegida en sus brazos.—Kagura yo…-inmediatamente lo alejé de mi, mi corazón no soportaría seguir en esta situación.

-su majestad, por ahora no hay necesidad de actuar, ¿no es cierto?—mi rostro era rojo vivo, sentía que ardía en llama, no sabía por qué su cercanía y sus palabras me hacían sentir de esa manera, solo estaría cerca de él por muy corto tiempo, así que no podía dar paso a algún tipo de sentimiento. No debía, eso también fue uno de sus actos, él en realidad es un pequeño cachorro, pero por qué lo vi por un momento como un hombre, no debo, lo que estoy viendo es en realidad una ilusión momentánea, ''para de sonrojarte''

-es cierto lo siento.

FIN POV KAGURA

-Dios ¡esa pequeña mocosa!, mirándome con esos ojos despectivos. ¿qué le sucede al Rey Lobo? Él solo necesita escucharnos, y ser una marioneta eso es todo.—la voz del primer ministro sonó muy molesta irritada y desagradable, mostrando que no le caía nada bien la nueva concubina del Rey, jurando que encontraría la manera de deshacerse de ella.

CONTINUARÁ…..

Y hasta aquí, realmente disculpen mi demora, y que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, espero estar actualizando pronto, me encantaría que expresaran con unos hermosos comentarios si les gustó y quieres que la continúe, besos y abrazos, hasta la próxima.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos, mil disculpa por la tan larga demora, he estado muy ocupada con la escuela, sin más preámbulos les dejo la continuación…

Anteriormente en el Rey Lobo y su Concubina…

 _-eess…temporal y me pagan por ello, y quizás no estoy en la posición de decir esto pero, esta novia es la aliada del Rey Lobo ¿sabes?—mi voz temblaba y casi no podía expresarlo que pensaba pero de todas formas quería hacerle llegar mis sentimientos._

 _-eso es muy alentador.—me sorprendí y sonrojé cuando unos fuertes brazos rodearon mi cuerpo atrayéndome hacia el suyo, su pecho se sentía amplio, caliente y protector, me sentí muy protegida en sus brazos.—Kagura yo…-inmediatamente lo alejé de mi, mi corazón no soportaría seguir en esta situación._

 _-su majestad, por ahora no hay necesidad de actuar, ¿no es cierto?—mi rostro era rojo vivo, sentía que ardía en llama, no sabía por qué su cercanía y sus palabras me hacían sentir de esa manera, solo estaría cerca de él por muy corto tiempo, así que no podía dar paso a algún tipo de sentimiento. No debía, eso también fue uno de sus actos, él en realidad es un pequeño cachorro, pero por qué lo vi por un momento como un hombre, no debo, lo que estoy viendo es en realidad una ilusión momentánea, para de sonrojarte_

Capítulo 3:

Pov Kagura:

Iba por los pasillos del palacio muy contenta porque había recibido muchos dulces de las mucamas, y pensando que ya se acercaba la hora de tomar el te con su majestad, por lo que me dirigía a sus aposentos, en el camino me detuve porque escuché una voz conocida.

-si, todo está avanzando según lo planeado.—esa era la voz de Hijikata. Así que él también está aquí, desplacé hacia un lado las cortinas que funcionaban como puerta para entrar.

-gracias a ella fue fácil rechazar esas propuestas de matrimonio, lo que aún falta son las estratagemas de ese zorro conspirador.

De qué estarán hablando, zorro?

-como esperaba, la manera más rápida de ocuparse de él, es tener un catalizador, como el de tener una consorte.-¿qué, que es lo que está diciendo? ¿ocuparse, catalizador?.—su majestad declaró que era su única concubina, fue suficiente para provocarlo pero ella fue absolutamente espléndida como sebo.

-Hijikata sobre eso…-la habitación silenció al de repente estruendo de mi mano rompiendo una madera, la tención de ambos seguro se dirigió hacia mi, pero solo pude bajar mi rostro, estaba enfadada.

-nunca escuché sobre eso, ¿sebo? ¿eso estaba en mi contrato?

-Kagura eso no es…-El Rey se levantó de repente queriendo hablar, pero mi enojo lo interrumpió de nuevo.

-así que quieren decir que mientras la concubina no sea de la realeza puede correr cualquier peligro?

-Kagura!—volteé a verlo con ojos llorosos, no sé por qué lloraba pero no podía detenerme.

-no me sigas, mentiroso!.—lo detuve con fuertes palabras mientras derramaba más lágrimas.—no quiero volver a ver tu cara más nunca!

Fin Pov Kagura…..

-Hijikata, cómo planeas tomar responsabilidad por esto bastardo? Kagura se veía muy molesta y no era por gusto, aunque sea todo como planeamos, pero no me gusta que sea ella la que está por medio…—Okita solo pudo soltar un suspiro, se sentía mal por que Kagura escuchara su conversación.

-1 HORA DESPUÉS-

-Mi señor.—una de las mucamas de Kagura se acercó preocupada, con la vos entrecortada, totalmente desesperada.

-si dígame que pasa, tranquilícese un poco y cuénteme que sucede.

-es la señorita Kagura no la encontramos por ningún lado, y a estas horas ella siempre se encuentra en sus aposentos.

-cómo que no la encuentran.—un golpe seco se escuchó proveniente del golpe que había dado Okita en la mesa, asustando a la mucama.—búsquenla ahora mismo!

-EN OTRA PARTE DEL PALACIO REAL-

POV DE KAGURA…

Estaba asustada, mientras iba molesta por los pasillos del palacio luego de escuchar al Rey y a Hijikata hablar, una bolsa fue puesta en mi cabeza tapando mi vista de mis opresores, sentí cómo me cargaban en hombros como una bolsa de papas hasta que me tiraron en el piso, doliéndome el trasero al recibir el impacto.

-Debido a su persistencia, su egoísmo y renuncia a escuchar, su majestad necesita que se le de una lesión.—esa voz, no había duda, era la del primer ministro, este hombre, cómo puede ser tan malo.

Me retiraron el obstáculo que estaba impidiendo mi vista y pude corroborar lo que había pensado, era el primer ministro quien estaba frente a mi con esa sonrisa prepotente, como de alguien que se había salido con la suya.

-Te volveré un sacrificio para ese fin.

Espera un momento! Esto quiere decir que actué de acuerdo a los planes de esos dos?! Puedo imaginármelos ''wii, se lo creyó, se lo creyó'' maldición bajé la guardia, aun cuando estaba herida emocionalmente.

-Pues bien, mientras su majestad se está lamentando por la pérdida de su concubina favorita, la hija de mi familia le consolará.—soltó una carcajada que erizó mi piel, así que ese era su motivo.—necesito un pequeño regalo para él. ¿Joven Dama sabes algo sobre su majestad que pueda servir como su talón de Aquiles?

-¿Y qué harás si te lo cuento?—lo miré con repudio y él solo sonreía dándome náuseas.

-mmm, entonces te perdonaré la vida.

-mentiroso! Me matarás sin importar si te lo digo o no ¿verdad?.—al terminar le dirigía una mirada cargada de furia, justo lo que sentía en ese momento. Él solo me miraba como a una mosca.

Mi corazón latió, pensé que se me saldría del pecho, pero ya que he sido arrinconada a este extremo…

-como ya sabes, el Rey Lobo es una persona aterradora.—Yo también he sido usada por el Rey, no solo esta persona. Mi rostro estaba exaltado y lágrimas se asomaban por mis ojos—él definitivamente descubrirá tus fechorías.—Pero después de todo he dicho que era su aliada.

-Chiquilla obstinada!.—lo había hecho enojar, cerré mis ojos de miedo al ver como retiraba su espada de la funda, cuando creí que acabaría con mi cabeza cortada, escuché como una puerta se abría.

-alto ahí!.—era su voz, era la grave voz del Rey Lobo.—te aré devolverme a mi novia.—estaba anonadada, me quedé quieta en el lugar mirando expectante todo.

-imposible!, cómo encontró este lugar.—la voz del primer ministro se escuchaba entrecortada, estaba muerto del miedo.

-es porque enviamos espías detrás de la gente sospechosa.—esta vez Hijikata hablo tranquilamente mientras posaba una mano en su cadera.

-maldición.—el primer ministro se abalanzó hacia el Rey, pero este respondió rápidamente haciendo que el primer ministro soltara su espada y sus ropas y cabello recogido se deshicieran.

-gracias por tu trabajo duro, sirviéndome todo este tiempo.—esa cruel mirada, es alguien que puede hacer que el enemigo se rindiera en un instante, frío e inexpresivo, mi corazón no podía dejar de latir como un loco. ¡Él es realmente aterrado!

-lamento haberte hecho esperar.—aunque se que solo es una actuación… justo como lo pensé, el Rey Lobo hace que mi corazón palpite, hasta el punto de hacerse doloroso.

-si

Ambos caminábamos en silencio, no sabía que decirle, pero él rompió antes que yo ese abrazador silencio.

-Kagura…

-si!—me sobresalté un poco debido a que no esperaba que hablara.

-perdona que te haya mentido sobre el trabajo, realmente tenía la intención de protegerte, dormir en la habitación contigo y cosas así.—se le escuchaba y veía muy triste, no pude evitar que en mis labios se asomara una sonrisa al verlo tan preocupado por mi, en ese momento me pareció muy mono su comportamiento, siempre sorprendiéndome.—al fin y al cabo eso no cambia el hecho de que te usé, lo siento.—ya no es el Rey Lobo, volvió a la normalidad.

-está bien, ya que de todas maneras viniste por mi.

Pronto el corto periodo de tiempo contractual había terminado antes de darme cuenta.

Bueno…pasando por alto el hecho de que fui usada como sebo, pude usar ropa bonita y comer deliciosa comida. ¿entonces, fue solo un trabajo con beneficios? Además fui protegida.

Alcé mi vista al ver como el Rey se acercaba a mi con esa sonrisa de cachorro que tanto me gustaba.

-Kagura, ya estás lista?.

-si, todo lo que falta es recibir mi sueldo e irme.

-ya veo

Pero a pesar de ser temporal… y aunque solo fue una actuación…

-su majestad.—llame su atención nuevamente.—donde quiera que esté, sin duda seré su aliada, así que por favor recuerde eso.—no pude evitar sonreír, tomándolo por sorpresa con mis palabras.

Fin Pov Kagura…..

-Dios mío esta chica.—Hijikata se arreglaba la ropa mientras los miraba y escuchaba desde lejos.—piensa que el Rey lobo es todo un acto, pero…no lo es.

-Kagura, esto es realmente difícil de decir, pero.—la voz tierna del Rey atrajo su vista e interés a lo que quisiera decirle.-¿Recuerdas cuando golpeaste con furia el tabique de madera y lo rompiste? Debido a eso, en lugar de recibir tu sueldo, estás en deuda por daño.

-''¿en deuda?''—esa palabra hizo explotar el cerebro de Kagura.

-bueno, sus logros no son mentiras ¿sabes? Reprimir la rebelión, silenciar al gobierno central…no hay ningún tipo de posibilidad de que ese tipo de persona sea inofensivo, es un fenómeno que se activa y se desactiva, pero…el no tiene absolutamente ninguna intención de dejar escapar a su presa… Realmente es el Rey Lobo.—Hijikata volvía a mirar y comentar desde lejos, pensando en que Kagura había caído en la trampa del Rey Lobo y no había ninguna manera de que escapara de él.

-pero Kagura!, puedes pagar las deudas en cualquier momento.—en ambos ojos de Kagura solo podía verse la palabra ''deuda''.—por cierto Kagura, estaba pensando reclutar a otra novia temporal.—la gran sonrisa de cachorro inofensivo del Rey la hizo explotar.

-que dices! Esto es un fraude!

EN EL SALÓN DE AUDIENCIA DEL REY…..

-¿cuántas veces quieres hacerme repetir que he tenido suficiente de esta tontería? ¿Comprenderás si tu cabeza es separada de tu cuerpo?—nuevamente ahí estaba nuestro Rey Lobo, esa mirada y esa voz que hacía temblar a todos, incluso a los que no eran recibidores de estas.  
-pero por favor perdone mi rudeza…su majestad.—el súbdito frente al Rey se escondía detrás de las grandes mangas de sus ropas mientras su cuerpo completo temblaba de miedo.

-puedes retirarte.

EN LOS APOSENTOS DE LA CONCUBINA.

Pov Kagura…..

-mi señora!—una de mis mucamas llegó corriendo con una sonrisa en la cara.

-si dime que sucede?

-al parecer su majestad rechazó otra propuesta de matrimonio, además me enteré que esta vez se trató de la famosa familia Han.—mi mucama estaba muy feliz, a todos en el palacio les gusta ver las muestras de afecto entre el Rey y yo, y que él rechazara las muchas propuestas de matrimonio que recibía casi diariamente, era una de las mayores pruebas de amor, haaa, que clase de cosas.

-como lo pensé, el amor de su majestad, pertenece exclusivamente a su alteza Kagura-sama!—y ahí está lo que decía. No debo permitir que mi sonrisa vacile.

-así es mi amada.

-kya.—casi se me paraliza en corazón del susto que me dieron aunque esa voz, ya me imaginaba de quien era.

-su majestad?—por un momento me congelé.—cuándo regresó al palacio interior?—esa forma de aparecer es mala para mi corazón.

-acabo de hacerlo, por supuesto.

Pude ver por el rabillo del ojo a la mucama, y corazones salían de sus ojos, ¿esto para ella es una muestra de amor? Hay que ver con esta gente, están locas.

-quería ver tu rostro lo más pronto posible.—no pude evitar sonrojarme.—Kagura te sentiste sola mientras no estaba?—tranquila Kagura, esto es una actuación para la servidumbre que estaba alrededor.—yo…yo me sentía muy sola su majestad.

Las damas de honor se retiraron sin hacer ni un ruido, dejándonos solos.

-ya veo.—que es esta mediocre actuación?!—Ah! Estoy exhausto! Kagura, buen trabajo!—se sentó en mi cama, se le veía cansado.

-gracias por su trabajo duro.

Frío, sin compasión, un Dios demonio en el campo de batalla, el Rey Lobo que no solo inspira miedo en sus ministros, sino también a otros países… es en realidad un acto para engañar a todos a su alrededor. Su consorte, es decir yo, soy su método de rechazar propuestas de matrimonio al ser su consorte temporal. Y este secreto nacional es algo que muy poca gente conoce, incluso en el palacio.

-Kagura, vamos a tomar el té, está bien?, lo preparaste tan cuidadosamente para mi? Sírvelo por favor.—ahí estaba el Rey cachorrito.

-bueno, bueno, espere un momento

-te estás acostumbrando no es así Kagura, al papel de novia?

-por supuesto que no estoy acostumbrada.—tenía que recordármelo, mi deuda, sentí como me rodeó la oscuridad.—Estoy trabajando desesperadamente por la paga!

-si metes la pata se descontará de tu paga.

El otro día después de romper accesorios caros de aquí como un tabique de madera, el cual no podía entender por qué era tan caro, me vi obligada a llevar la vida de un deudor por concepto de indemnización, a pesar de que en un principio fui engañada a venir aquí. Grr solo podía resíganme.

…y así aunque no era la apropiada para ello mis días de actuar como la novia oficial del Rey lobo comenzaron.

-Bueno no hay mejor trabajo pagado que de ser la novia temporal del Rey, no tengo elección.

-tanto odias ser mi novia?—me sorprendí al escuchar tristeza en las palabras del Rey.

-si, así es.—volví a mirar su rostro, luce tan reticente.—pero no es como si odiara a su majestad a nada ¿sabe? Es solo que…-luce como un cachorro que está siendo regañado.—…no es mi estilo engañar a la gente. En cualquier caso, no estoy hecha para esto.—recientemente las damas de la corte me están diciendo que soy tan amada, es tan desconcertante.—supongo que es mucho mejor tener a alguien que es mejor en la actuación.—terminé de servirle el té para ver como se lo bebía de poco a poco.

-Kagura…acaso me odias?

-ah? Que estás diciendo?—acaso no acabo de decir que no lo odio.

-ah, lo siento, no es algo que debamos discutir, este té…ha sido envenenado.

Mi rostro se puso pálido por completo, que acabó decir!

Me encontraba parada frente a la cara de Hijikata que estaba malhumorada o ¿era sonriente?, ya no se ni como interpreta las facciones de este hombre, era impredecible.

-Yo no he sido.

-pues bien, todos los culpables dicen eso.

-espere!

-dejando de lado las bromas, el veneno no fue puesto en el té, sino en las tazas…en ambas. En otras palabras las tazas de té habían sido secretamente recubiertas con veneno antes de servir el té.—no puede ser, molesta era la palabra que me describía en este momento, miré al Rey y lo vi incluso tarareando una canción que no podía entender, cómo rallos es que estaba tan tranquilo, es decir, trataron de envenenarlo o mejor dicho él probó la taza, que pasó con el veneno?

-Luego de asegurarse que su majestad había bebido de la taza de té, se deshizo de la evidencia ¿no es así?

\- ¡cómo he dicho, yo no lo hice!

-Hijikata para ya, me he acostumbrado a beber el té en el cuarto de Kagura, así que si el culpable lo sabía, sería fácil esperar una oportunidad para atacar ¿no te parece?—la intervención del Rey me alivió mucho, sus palabras eran sabias y no estaba alarmado por lo sucedido, parecía alguien que estaba acostumbrado a recibir esos ataques.—aun así me alegro haber sido el primer en beber, soy más resistente a los venenos.—ahí está la razón, no podría acostumbrarme a este Rey tan despreocupado.—Por el momento de ahora en adelante probaré todo lo que comas por si está envenenado.

-cómo es que puedes estar tan tranquilo sobre esto?!—no pude evitar exaltarme, me desconcertaba su comportamiento.

-¿Por qué estoy acostumbrado?

-no se acostumbre a cosas como esas?—mi rostro estaba lleno de cólera, no podía aceptar algo como eso.—imperdonable, las tácticas del culpable son extremadamente inescrupulosas. ¡si tienen un problema deberían decírselo a la cara!, los subordinados aquí son tan…-mis manos y dientes crispaban de la rabia que sentía, cómo podía existir gente que desearan el mal de su Rey.

-pff jajjaja jajajja.—me detuve al escuchar la risa de Okita, lo miré al rostro y me sorprendí ver esa hermosa sonrisa.

-todo está bien, voy a investigar de inmediato, así que tranquilízate Kagura, ¿si?

Rato después estaba caminando por los pasillos del palacio, aún preocupada, el Rey dijo que investigaría pero…que actitud tan carente de seriedad, a pesar de que estoy aquí realmente preocupada!

Me encontré nuevamente con una de mis damas de honor para preguntarle si ha visto a alguien sospechoso.

-alguien sospechoso?

-si mmm, alrededor de su majestad?—debía ser precavida Hijikata me había dicho o mejor casi estaba regañándome para que fuera lo más discreta posible con el tema del atentado de envenenamiento al Rey.

-mi señora…por casualidad… está preocupada de que su majestad la traicione?—la cara de espanto que puso mi dama por poco hace que se me salgan los ojos.

-qué?

-aunque las damas de la corte admiran a su majestad, usted es la única a la que su majestad adora mi señora.—heeeeee, cómo llegó a la conclusión de que era eso por lo que estaba preocupada.—no hay necesidad de tales preocupaciones, no hay nadie que fuera capaz de romper los fuertes lazos de amor entre los dos mi señora.—esta está loca.

-ya..ya veo.—aún no entendía que pasaba, decidí dejar la conversación, no llegaría a ningún lado hablando con ella.

-1 hora después-

Aún no hay noticias sobre el incidente de envenenamiento, recordé por un momento las palabras de la dama de honor ¿''lazos de amor entre nosotros eh?'' la verdad es que estoy trabajando como consorte, no hay manera de que su majestad permita a su corazón ser capturado por cualquier persona mientras continúa con su acto de Rey Lobo. Aún así debe ser solitario ¿cierto? No soy buena interpretando el papel de novia, pero…si yo pudiera llega a tener por lo menos algo de su fuerza…

-Kagura.—volteé mi rostro en dirección de dónde provenía el llamado, mientras detenía mi andar y mis pensamientos.

-Su majestad, ¿se encuentra solo?

-si.—oh vaya, luce cómo si estuviera en su papel, ¿es por qué estamos en un corredor?

-parece que has estado yendo por ahí preguntando por algo, ¿qué estás haciendo exactamente?

-eh?—escuchó sobre eso, me puse un poco nerviosa, no quería que se enterara que estaba preguntando sobre alguien sospechoso.

Justo cuando estaba al responderle algo, su majestad se acercó a mi lentamente, empujándome contra una de las puertas de papeles que había en el corredor, sorprendiéndome no solo a mi, mi corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte llevando más sangre hasta mi rostro provocando un rubor y calor que me fue difícil de ocultar.

¿Qué es esta posición? Tenía ambas manos del Rey una a cada lado de mi cuerpo, apoyadas contra las puertas de papel.

-he sido un mal marido para ti, al principio no tenía la intención de restringir tus movimientos pero…-una de sus manos acarició mi rostro provocando que me sonrojara más y no pudiera apartar mi ojos de los suyos.—además de ser mi pareja no hay necesidad de que hagas nada más, no hagas nada innecesario.—esas palabras fueron como un baño de agua fría a mi cuerpo, había dicho innecesario, ¿eso significa que no son importantes? ¿mis temores? Baje mi rostro con miedo a que viera las lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

-me niego.—levanté mi rostro enfadada.—usted no tiene que preocuparse por mi.—lo empujé lejos de mi, estaba muy enojada, cómo puede creer que mi preocupación es innecesaria. Lo que sea, su majestad es un idiota.

Me alejé de ahí lo más rápido que pude, no podía seguir viéndole la cara, estaba muy enojada.

Fin Pov Kagura….

Pov Okita…

Al ser empujado por Kagura la vi irse como si el diablo le estuviera cayendo atrás.

Pero no pude evitarlo…

-pff jajjajaja Ka jajajja Kagura jajajaja

-su majestad? Que diantres está haciendo.—Hijikata que estaba llevando unos papeles a la biblioteca del palacio se detuvo al escuchar mi risa, que de seguro para él era sin sentido.

-lo siento Hijikata, es solo que jajajjaa es tan gracioso.—me senté en el suelo, me dolía el estómago de tanto reírme.

-por favor deje de hacer eso en un lugar como este. ¿acaso ha jugado de nuevo con ella? Esa naturaleza suya no es buena Rey Lobo. Ella todavía cree que es una actuación ¿verdad? ¿cuánto tiempo va a continuar con esta farsa?

-pero si supiera que este es mi verdadero yo Kagura huiría de mi ¿no?

-bueno, tiene razón, es más prudente de esta manera.

-no me importa que se enoje conmigo, pero no quiero que me odie.—apoyé mi rostro en una de mis manos mientras pensaba en Kagura.—hablaré con ella hasta el punto de ser molesta.—me levanté del suelo alisando mis ropas.—creo que haré lo que quiera entonces…

-A dónde va su majestad?

-A un pequeño Rendez-Vous*.—sonreí de lado para perderme por el pasillo hacia donde se había ido Kagura.

Continuará…..

Espero que les haya gustado la actualización y perdonen nuevamente que me haya tardado mucho en actualizar, nos seguimos leyendo, besos y abrazos, chane!

*Encuentro Especial


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a tod@s disculpen la tardanza, espero q disfruten del capítulo!

Anteriormente en el Rey Lobo y su Concubina…

-me niego.—levanté mi rostro enfadada.—usted no tiene que preocuparse por mi.—lo empujé lejos de mi, estaba muy enojada, cómo puede creer que mi preocupación es innecesaria. Lo que sea, su majestad es un idiota.

Me alejé de ahí lo más rápido que pude, no podía seguir viéndole la cara, estaba muy enojada.

Fin Pov Kagura…….

Pov Okita…………

Al ser empujado por Kagura la vi irse como si el diablo le estuviera cayendo atrás.

Pero no pude evitarlo…

-pff jajjajaja Ka jajajja Kagura jajajaja

-su majestad? Que diantres está haciendo.—Hijikata que estaba llevando unos papeles a la biblioteca del palacio se detuvo al escuchar mi risa, que de seguro para él era sin sentido.

-lo siento Hijikata, es solo que jajajjaa es tan gracioso.—me senté en el suelo, me dolía el estómago de tanto reírme.

-por favor deje de hacer eso en un lugar como este. ¿acaso ha jugado de nuevo con ella? Esa naturaleza suya no es buena Rey Lobo. Ella todavía cree que es una actuación ¿verdad? ¿cuánto tiempo va a continuar con esta farsa?

-pero si supiera que este es mi verdadero yo Kagura huiría de mi ¿no?

-bueno, tiene razón, es más prudente de esta manera.

-no me importa que se enoje conmigo, pero no quiero que me odie.—apoyé mi rostro en una de mis manos mientras pensaba en Kagura.—hablaré con ella hasta el punto de ser molesta.—me levanté del suelo alisando mis ropas.—creo que haré lo que quiera entonces…

-A dónde va su majestad?

-A un pequeño Rendez-Vous*.—sonreí de lado para perderme por el pasillo hacia donde se había ido Kagura.

Capítulo 4

POV Kagura………………………………..

-Qué marido?, piensa que voy a escucharle mientras que está actuando?!.—enfurecida, molesta, y completamente en cólera, así era como me sentía.

Caminaba rápidamente como una loca tratando de alejarme lo que más pudiera, hasta que me di cuenta de que estaba por el camino equivocado.

-''en este lugar prohibían la entrada no? es tan amplio que da un mal presentimiento me detuve abruptamente, ya que divisé la sombra de alguien acercándose.

-''UH? Esa no es la cortesana que siempre me está atendiendo, qué está haciendo esa chica en este lugar?

Pareciera que estaba buscando algo, porque no paraba de mirar para los lados.

-''wah parece que viene para aquí

-''uff, me escondí de inmediato, pero no creo que nadie se enfade conmigo verdad?''. Me sentía como una fugitiva, al actuar tan sigilosamente.

-por aquí por favor.—escuché a la cortesana dirigirse a alguien, y entonces me sorprendí. Su majestad?

-''eh? Está solo con una dama de la corte, en una habitación donde la gente no entra?! Es este el llamado fenómeno de la traición?!

Mis ojos se saldrían de su lugar de tan grande que los había abierto, mi corazón latía pero de dolor, por qué, detente!, mis piernas habían fallado por lo que había caído.

-''no puede ser, además, con esa chica que siempre habla constantemente de lo mucho que soy amada por el Rey?!, ah… pero esto, no es exactamente una traición, no es así?, después de todo solo soy….una novia temporal…

-acaso no llamaste también a Kagura?—la voz del Rey lobo, me sacó de mis pensamientos, por lo que dirigí mi atención hacia ellos.

-''a mi?

-si, le dije que voy a estar esperándole aquí

-pero…no tengo memoria de eso, esperarla aquí?

La cortesana comenzó a servirle té al Rey y lo depositaba en una mesa, la cual tenía algunos dulces para acompañar a la bebida.

-estoy segura de que pronto será capaz de verla su majestad. Por favor espere un momento.

-qué fue eso, debería ir a saludar? me asomé un poco para ver si podía ver mejor lo que estaba pasando, y me detuve de golpe al escuchar lo que decía el Rey.

-con un veneno tan débil… no te das cuenta de que no puedes hacerme daño? O estás detrás de algo más?—Okita se levantó del asiento en el que anteriormente había descansado para comenzar a acercarse a la cortesana.

-su majestad, qué está diciendo? Yo solo estaba sirviéndole el té que la señora hizo para usted…--pero que decía esta loca?

-eso parece. En ese último caso de envenenamiento, la consorte terminó también estando en una situación difícil.

Crash!!!

Escuché el sonido de la porcelana romperse al ser tirada fuertemente al suelo por el Rey Lobo, se veía molesto, había adquirido el mismo rostro que cuando está frene a los ministros.

-si quisiera envenenarme, ella es el tipo de chica que me habría pedido directamente que me lo bebiera.—estaba inmensamente molesto y yo totalmente sorprendida, aún no me había acostumbrado a verlo de esa manera.

-pero mi Rey, no puede ser, yo no…--vi lágrimas de la cortesana, estaba muy asustada y no la culpo.

En ese momento veo como la chica se abalanza rápidamente hacia el Rey para ser detenida por él rápidamente, y inmediato escucho el débil y fino sonido de algo chocar contra el piso, fue un arma filosa, mi rostro se llenó de miedo, no sabía que estaba pasando, esta chica fue la que trató de envenenarnos al Rey y a mi?

-quién te contrató? Quién quiere ver a la concubina perder su posición?—tenía el rostro oscuro, parecía sumergido en sus palabras y acciones.

-son muchos los subordinados que intentan agitar, probablemente en el mismo interior del palacio. O que buscan venganza contra el Rey Lobo. Una vez más, quién te contrató? El plan de quién estás llevando a cabo?.—la persona que está parada allí es terrorífica, sus palabras me hacen temblar.

-estoy sola.—gritó desesperada, tratando de zafarse del agarre de su majestad.

-crees que voy a creer eso?

-es cierto!—Rey lobo!''

Mi cuerpo se movió por si solo, corrí y salí de mi escondite quería que se detuviera.

-Su Majestad!

-mi señora?

-Kagura? Por qué estás aquí?

-ella no opone ninguna resistencia!—podía escuchar los locos latidos de mi corazón, los sentía en toda mi garganta.

-no la traté con tanta fuerza, ella es la que intentó incriminarte.

-lo se pero, por favor.—es esto una actuación? Esos ojos fríos? Este temible Rey Lobo?

Dos guardias habían llegado para llevarse a la chica con ellos, yo solo podía mantener mi rostro agachado, el miedo de haber visto al Rey en la situación anterior aún no abandonaba mi cuerpo.

-''El Rey Lobo es…alguien que no necesita que me preocupe por él, un persona fuerte y temible…''

-En el futuro nunca hagas cosas como buscar asesinos, al igual que tú te preocupas por mi, yo me preocupo por ti. Por lo tanto, deja de hacer cosas como saltar precipitadamente al peligro.

-''…pero aún así, por qué sigue siendo tan bueno en fingir amar a su concubina?''

-si.—el miedo que anteriormente había sentido, desapareció de mi cuerpo para ser remplazado por una onda de calor que se concentró en mi rostro, esa mirada que me dio al decir esas últimas palabras, demostraron una inmensa preocupación, pensar que antes se había comportado así por mi, apretó mi corazón de cariño, este hombre me hacía sentir indefensa.

-''creo que el Rey lobo es un poco mañoso''

-Por qué están holgazaneando tan egoístamente?.—la voz de Hijikata se podía escuchar creo que por todos los rincones de este inmenso palacio.—en primer lugar, ya que estaban tratando de atrapar al culpable, deberían haber obtenido evidencia real y sólida!!

-pero si lo dejaba así pensé que Kagura estaría en peligro.—Podía escuchaba las pequeñas risas de Okita, compadezco a Hijikata, tener que servirle a este Rey, con razón siempre estaba tan amargado.

-¡ARGH DIOS! Para su información, en cuanto al culpable, ella engañó al guardia de la prisión, robó la llave y se escapó riendo.

-''qu…?

-su habilidad de escapar es digno de elogio, probablemente era una espía que originalmente fue enviada para infiltrarse en este lugar.

-''qu…?''

-casualmente también hubo la propuesta de matrimonio de la familia Han, pero la evidencia de esto es…

-''Qué asombrosa habilidad de actuación!!, entonces antes cuando fingió esas lágrimas y se le veía tan inocente, por Dios no puedo creerlo, como era de esperar, hay profesionales en este mundo…!'' Mi cuerpo cayó al suelo, creo que habían sido demasiadas emociones en un solo día, me sentía extremadamente cansada.

-Kagura? Estás bien?.—su majestad se volteó hacia mi luego de percibir que caía.

-lo siento mucho su majestad, realmente soy una inútil, no solo eso, hago cosas tan innecesarias.—no podía evitar sentirme culpable de que todo resultara de esta manera, no había tenido motivos para poder ver que esa chica era ese tipo de persona. ''soy lo pero''. ''Debería considerar cambiar de trabajo?''

El Rey se agacha suavemente para quedar a la misma altura que mi rostro, por lo que al sentirlo alcé el mío.

-A mi alrededor hay muchas personas que tranquilamente tratan de envenenarme.—su rostro tenía una suave sonrisa, que hizo que las pequeñas lágrimas que se habían asomado se detuvieran y le prestara toda mi atención a sus palabras.—por eso, estoy muy contento de que te preocupes por mi y te enojes conmigo. Está bien, este es tu trabajo Kagura.

-''No soy buena engañando a la gente, o actuando, pero si dice que me necesita, creo que seguiré por un tiempo más…como la novia del Rey Lobo''

Sus suaves manos agarraron las mías para ayudarme a volver a ponerme en pie. Podía ver y escuchar a Hijikata como refunfuñaba y decía cosas como ''ah lucen tan feliz'' ''que despreocupados'' una pequeña sonrisa salió de mis labios mientras que a Okita le corrió una gota por la cien.

-estás bien?

-si, estoy bien.—'' hace un momento me pareció sentir una fugaz sensación del Rey Lobo, fue mi imaginación ¿no es así?

FIN POV KAGURA…………………………………

POV NARRADORA……………………………………..

-su majestad debería reconsiderarlo.

-quieres decir que…si no tengo más concubinas seré incapaz de mantener mi autoridad, no es así?

-si, supongo, esto es por el bien de su majestad.

-entonces…tráeme a la gente que dice eso!—la gente lo llama…el frío y despiadado Rey Lobo y eso era por la atmósfera tan oscura que le rodeaba una vez que se le veía molesto o más cuando hablaba con uno de los ministros que querían imponerle cosas absurdas como si tuvieran el derecho de llevarlas a cabo.—veamos si se atreven a decir lo mismo en mi presencia. Por qué no empezamos contigo?

-yo no me atrevería! El poder de su majestad es verdaderamente rutilante…--muerto de miedo serían palabras muy débiles para describir como se sentía el ministro, nadie podía mantener la compostura frente al Rey, y más cuando estaba molesto.

-entonces te preocupas demasiado por nada.—nuevamente en sus aposentos, donde podría relajarse un poco, dirigiéndose a Hijikata el cual revisaba algunos papeles que correspondían a cosas del palacio.

-yo solo necesito una concubina.

FIN POV NARRADORA…………………………….

POV DE KAGURA…………………………

-AH! Su majestad me regala estos?.—en la bandeja que se me fue entregada había bellos adornos para el pelo y maravillosos peines que tenían increíbles piedras incrustadas ''son simplemente hermosos''

-él es el mercader extranjero que ha llegado y ha traído accesorios de oro y plata.—Hijikata me describía las hermosas joyas que estaban en frente de mi, pero casi no podía escucharlo, estaba anonadada por tanta preciosidad.

-''esto…me pregunto cuánto dinero conseguiría si las vendiese…''

-Kagura?

Estoy sentada al lado del Rey aún sumergida en las hermosas joyas que me ha regalado. No puedía ver nada más a mi alrededor.

-entonces, te gustan?

-si.—estaba nerviosa y mi corazón latía con una sorprendente velocidad.

-estas piezas de joyería ciertamente tienen la fortuna de ser usadas por la joven y hermosa consorte.—el mercader intentaba alagarme, ciertamente no se como responder a esas cosas.

-jojojojojo

-por supuesto, ella es realmente preciosa, incluso sin ellas…sin embargo si te las pusieras de vez en cuando lucirías más hermosa.

-si su majestad.—mi rostro era un poema, este hombre y su poder de palabras cursis no tenían límites, al igual que los tonos rojos que adquiría mi rostro, a lo lejos podía escuchar las risas de las cortesanas, ''que vergüenza''

Pude relajar mi cuerpo al ver como el mercader se iba y un suspiro de cansancio no pude evita realizar, ''no se cómo el Rey puede aguantar esto todos los días''

-''de verdad…al menos podrías ahorrarte este trabajo….no puedo seguir así.

-por su puesto.—la voz de Hijikata llamó mi atención.—es esto es solo un préstamos, así que por favor devuélvelos cuando renuncies.—''por qué no me sorprende''

-''Mi trabajo es ser la novia temporal del Rey Lobo. Fui contratada para que su Majestad pudiera rechazar las propuestas de matrimonio de los ministros''.

-''para alguien como yo que tiene que vivir una vida agobiada por las deudas, esto es realmente tentador, ahg realmente es agotador''

-lo siento Kagura, es porque nuestro país está muy ajustado en las finanzas.—nuevamente se convierte en ese cachorrito que hace querer mimarlo, no puedo dejar de verlo cuando se comporta de esa manera, parece otra persona.—de hecho realmente quería regalártelas.—''¿por qué de momento se ha deprimido por eso?''

-por favor su majestad, no se preocupe por ello, no es una gran cosa!—el Rey se deprimió aún más, se ve que realmente quería regalármelas, ''luce tan triste''

-Su majestad ahorrar es muy importante! No hay nada de que avergonzarse!—de momento una gran energía salió de mi, esa era yo tratando de animar el afligido rostro del Rey.—Para mi ahorrar dinero todos los días es un asunto muy importante.—''tampoco es como si pudiera pagarlo en estos momentos''

-si, gracias Kagura.—''funcionó!'' El rostro del Rey volvió a sonreír, por lo que pude respirar aliviada, no me gustaba verlo de esa manera.

-''un pequeño cachorro como este es, en realidad, la verdadera naturaleza del Rey Lobo. Debido a su ascenso al trono a una temprana edad, actúa como el temible Rey Lobo, para que los demás países ni tampoco sus ministros le tomen a la ligera, incluso en el palacio, solo unas pocas personas importantes conocen su secreto.

-jejejej.—el secreto de esta sonrisa detrás de ese rostro de miedo.

-pero en este momento eres la consorte, todo es tuyo Kagura, así que úsalos sin reservas.

-eh? S…si, gracias.

-''aunque diga eso….ir por ahí llevando algo tan caro…'' no podía apartar mi vista de uno de los prendedores que me había regalado el Rey, era tan ostentoso al igual que hermoso.

-''normalmente solo compro artículos baratos, solía negociar con los vendedores ambulantes en el centro de la ciudad…''

-''joyas que nunca antes había visto…alabanzas cantadas para la consorte, por su puesto sé por qué me tratan así, pero la verdad, siento que…estas cosas no me quedan bien en lo absoluto...''

Miré las hermosas prendas que también me había regalado el Rey, eran maravillosas, tenían encajes finos y la tela era tan agradable al tacto que era increíble como se sentían en mis manos.

-''debería probármelas la próxima vez!''

-''no debería tener pensamientos ilusos, sin el Rey Lobo, soy una consorte falsa hasta que termine de pagar mis deudas y vuelva a mi anterior estilo de vida.''

-consorte!!—la voz conocida del mercader que había visto hace unos días me sacó de mis pensamientos, volteé mi cabeza en su dirección.—podría decirme si le gustaron las mercancías del otro día?

-eh? Si, me gustaron mucho.—''por qué estará aún por aquí?''

-hoy he traído unas pocas cosas, le gustaría verlas?

-no..yo…--''no tengo dinero''

-estos son los tesoros de países extranjeros, si solamente les echara un vistazo, estaría muy complacida. Las doncellas también pueden echar una mirada.—por último se dirigió a las dos cortesanas que me acompañaban siempre, desde que pasó el último incidente el Rey insistía en que no debía de andar sola por ahí, aún cuando fuera dentro del palacio.

-miren, esta flor de zafiro del oeste es muy difícil de conseguir, en cuanto a esta…--ciertamente eran muy hermosas, tanto que te atrapaban con su esplendor.—no importa por donde busque, estos productos solo se pueden observar aquí, y a precios tan increíbles…--las damas de la corte estaban animadas por tan bellos objetos.

-''siempre sentí que los vendedores ambulantes eran turbios, siento una atmósfera similar viniendo de esta persona, me pregunto si será lo mismo. Pero bueno, parece que las doncellas la están pasando bien''

Quería volver a mis aposentos por lo que emprendí camino hacia ella.

-consorte?

-chicas, pueden tomarse su tiempo con calma, volveré a la habitación.—''además, no tengo dinero''

Iba por el pasillo en dirección a mi habitación, el ambiente estaba muy agradable hoy.

-consorte!.—volteé mi rostro hacia el lugar de donde provenía el llamado, y era del mismo mercader que me había seguido.

-por favor, acepte esto.—se agachó mientras extendía su manos con una ''horquilla? En ella.—es un honor para mi, simplemente hablar con la hermosa consorte, una muestra de mi aprecio.

-eh?

-siempre que esté interesada venga a verme, adiós!—como mismo llegó así mismo se fue, aún estaba sorprendida, este hombre vive a su aire.

-ah!

-''me pregunto si es una estrategia para atraer a la consorte, no luce muy caro, será más fácil ponérmelo…''

Iba entrando ya en la habitación vi al Rey allí, normalmente está trabajando para esta hora, por lo que me sorprendió verlo.

-Su majestad, le gustaría un poco de té?

-Kagura?.—parece que lo había sorprendido, pero la sorprendida fui yo al ver que había comenzado a cambiar sus atuendos.

-umm, está ocupado?

-está bien, entra. El trabajo solo se acumula, así que me traje un poco al interior del palacio para trabajar en ello. Cuando estoy en el palacio debo ser correcto y todo eso, pero en la habitación los asistentes están lejos y puedo relajarme.—y si, ciertamente se le veía cansado, y debe serlo, tener que ser otra persona en todo momento.

-así que es así.—''de algún modo no se que decir, porque no puedo hacer nada por él''

-podrías esperarme? No quiero descansar hasta que termine con esto.

-si, claro.—''dentro de la sociedad, tiene la temible imagen del Rey Lobo, pero esta persona ha estado trabajando duramente…desde la mañana hasta la noche, ahí tiene mucho trabajo, son muchos papeles''

-si hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar…

-estoy bien, gracias.—su sonrisa es tranquilizadora ''ahora que lo pienso, su majestad nunca me ha hablado de su trabajo, bueno, no se mucho de política de todas formas. Trabajando se parece mucho al Rey Lobo, ese rostro tan serio. El palacio está lleno d enemigos, el Rey no puede mostrar ninguna debilidad, si fuera una consorte real él podría contarme más cosas, soy una inútil novia temporal.'' Solo pensar en eso me deprimía.

-ey Kagura, desde cuando tienes esa horquilla?.—parece que me había distraído mucho de mis pensamientos para cuando miré el Rey ya había terminado su trabajo.

-ah? Esta?, es un regalo del mercader.

-qué sucede con los regalos que te di yo?—se había acercado a mi y quitó la horquilla que había adornando mi cabello, se le veía algo molesto.

-eh? No tuve el valor de llevarlos puestos…porque son demasiado caros…

-……el mercader me ha tomado a la ligera, tendré que encargarme de él en el futuro.

-eh? Pero no es más que una simple estrategia de ventas.—''por qué''

-así que lo estás protegiendo? Aún más sospechoso.—su majestad había posado la horquilla en mis labios mientras sus rostro estaba a centímetros de mío, yenía la misma mirada del Rey lobo, de cerca el Rey es hermoso, sus ojos rojos y su flequillo castaño que adornaba su frente me hacían querer observarlo por horas, pero…

-queeeeeé quieres deciiiiir???—me alejé muy nerviosa, tratando de poner distancia entre nuestros cuerpos, mi corazón quería salirse de mi cuerpo, por un momento me había quedado prendada por el rostro de su majestad.—esto simplemente es un pequeño regalo, sin embargo, lo que dices es tan grosero!

-Kagura?

-normalmente si no le gustan las cosas que recibo, no tiene que actuar tan miserablemente sobre ello, su majestad es un idiota!

-Kagura…tu horquilla…

-no la quiero idiota!!!—posiblemente la única persona del palacio, no, de todo el país en llamar idiota al Rey, era yo. Me alejé de la habitación aún encendida del enfado.

FIN POC KAGURA……………………

POV NARADORA…………………..

-su majestad.

-así que estabas ahí Hijikata.

-pues acabo de llegar. Esa chica todavía piensa que el Rey Lobo es solo una actuación, aunque usted tenga dos personalidades, no importa que cara muestre, las dos son su verdadera naturaleza. Ella es lenta y estúpida.

-supongo que solo soy directo, no está demasiado tiempo conmigo, así que pienso que eso es nuevo para ella.—el Rey aún mantenía la horquilla de Kagura en la mano, mientras las movía de un lado a otros.

-podrían sus juegos ser más prudentes, por favor?—el rostro del Rey se quedó pensativo, creía que tal vez fue un poco duro con Kagura, pero sin querer había dejado salir al Rey Lobo y no pudo controlarse.

Continuará……………..

Espero que les halla gustado, se que tardé demasiado en actualizar y disculpen, gracias por leer este fanfic y nos leemos en la próxima.

En el capítulo anterior no aclaré que significaba Rendez-Vous: significa ''encuentro'' o ''cita''.


End file.
